vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogo Amakusa
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shogo Muto, Shogo Amakusa Origin: Rurouni Kenshin (Anime Only) Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Swordsman, Leader of the Japanese Christians Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor ki sensing and usage abilities, Status Effect Inducement, Incredibly skilled swordsman and master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Was stated to be "Empowered by God" and was considered stronger than Himura Kenshin) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up in pace with Himura Kenshin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: ' City Block level+' Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human melee range Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: He is a Christian prodigy swordmaster; he learned all Hiten Mitsurugi techniques by the age of 14 but enhanced them dramatically to be more powerful all on his own Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Rai Ryu Sen:' First he uses a paralyzing technique similar to the Shin no Ippo, then he raises his sword, draws lightning and directs the massive flash towards his foe's eyes, rendering them blind. '-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū ("Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style"):' Also referred to in the series as "Ultrasonic Sword Style" sword art. *'''-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Doryusen (Ground Dragon Slash):' Giant blow against the ground, causing massive airwaves/rocks to strike enemies. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Slash):' Jumps up in the air really high and then strikes down hard from above. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryū Kan Sen (Rising Wind Dragon Slash):' Lunges toward enemy using a very powerful twist of the body doing a sideways slash. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen (Double Dragon Slash):' Multiple Slashes against enemy. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūkansen Tsumuji (Rising Wind Dragon Slash Hair Spin):' Involves higher speed than Ryukansen. Basically same attack but more powerful. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūshōsen (Dragon Rising Flash):' Rises up from ground, using all force in an uppercut, hitting vital points. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryutsuisen Zan:' Same as Ryutsuisen except sword is pointed down to pierce. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Hiryusen (Flying Dragon Slash):' Performed by left hand only, attack uses centrifugal force to create a powerful blow with the hilt in a persons weakness, like in between the eyes. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryukansen Arashi (Wind Dragon Rising Slash Storm):' More powerful version of Tsumuji + more damaging. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Soryusen (Paired Dragon Flash):' Paired attack with sword and sheath. If sword is blocked, sheath comes in and hits enemy. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūtsuishōsen (Dragon Hammer Rising Slash):' Combo of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen. Performed when opponent is coming down from above, Ryūtsuisen first, then Ryūshōsen, causing double damage. *'-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Kogarashi Tsumuji Arashi:' First he starts off turning around and doing one hit, then jumps and hits again, then uses the turning momentum to go into a spin and slicing again. Spin goes vertically, not horizontally. '-The Kuzu-Ryūsen ("Nine-headed Dragon Strike"):' Which simultaneously deals nine strikes to the fundamental targets of swordsmanship, making guarding and dodging virtually impossible. '-Shinsoku ("God-Speed"):' Which allows him to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with his sword before they have time to react. However, his speed is superior to that of Kenshin and Soujiro. He has gone beyond God-Speed. '-Zantetsu:' Iron cutting technique. Can use it anywhere except underwater. '-Shihara Dori:' Defensive technique in which user grabs enemies sword. '-Ryumeisan:' User quickly sheathes sword, causing a sound that distorts the hearing of those with enhanced senses. '-Modoshi Giri:' User can cut something in half and then rejoin it together and make it seem as if there was no cut whatsoever. '''Note:' As an anime-only character, he is non-canon to the main series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Humans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8